


It Doesn't Define You

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Body Hair, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Ficlet, Gen, Hirsutism, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Justine feels insecure about herself due to hirsutism, but, Sharena consoles her.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran





	It Doesn't Define You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through a small writer's block, but, then this idea came to my mind while I was plucking my own hairs. (TMI? Probably)

_There it was._

_The nerve of the little menace to come back for revenge after its last defeat._

_But, the brave Summoner Justine wasn't going to show fear._

_She had fought these battles many times in the past._

_And just like the other times, Justine will rise as victorious in the end._

“Aaaand there goes another one.”, the young woman commented in annoyance as she plucked off a tiny dark hair from her chin and rested on a napkin with several others.

Getting rid of those rascals was annoying and time-consuming, but it was always worth it if it means she didn’t have to groan every time she saw them on her face whenever she looked in a mirror.

Back home, Justine would just rid of these pesky annoyances with her electric razor. But, her mom concluded that plucking them would leave less residue. The jokes being thrown around that soon those hairs will grow so long they’ll touch the ground also annoyed Justine.

At first, she was afraid of using tweezers because of the sudden pains she felt once the hairs got pulled on. However, she soon became more adjusted once her mother commented that it’s best to do it after a shower. So, Justine followed up on that advice. After all, mothers know best, right?

The summoner continued her plucking up until she heard a rap on her bedroom door. Slightly frazzled, she sighed grumpily and slowly rose from her vanity chair.

It didn’t help that she had a refreshing shower and had just gotten changed into her comfy casual outfit. So, the fact that someone was knocking on her door at this moment ruined her “me” time.

She just hoped it wasn’t anyone she didn’t want to see.

To her luck, it wasn’t.

“Greetings from your number one fan! How do you do, Justine?”, the ever so cheerful Sharena grinned proudly once Justine opened the door.

“Wish I could say, “I’m fine,” to be honest.”, a small sigh escaped her lips.

“Oh, why is that?”

Feeling concern growing in her eyes, she excused herself into Justine’s room, eyeing the summoner as she plopped back into her chair.

“I don’t know- I’m just bummed about this stupid stubble.”

The Askran princess then made her way over to take a close look, astonished once she was able to take notice of them.

“Oh!” she lightly gasped the moment the hairs caught her eye.

“Yup. They just make me feel so self-conscious, you know? I’m worried someone will see them and just make fun of me. It’s so tiresome having to pluck them out-I wish they’d just go away for good.”

Sharena then made herself comfortable by sitting on Justine’s bed. 

Stroking her chin curiously, she suddenly asked, “Hey, do you think Silas would look good with a beard?” a cheeky smirk appeared on her face.

A light blush dusted the embarrassed summoner’s cheeks upon hearing the out of the blue question.

“S-Sharena! Stop making me imagine things!” she scoffed, lightly fanning her burning face.

“Ok ok, I kid. But, I think you’re making too big a deal out of this. No one's going to care about those little hairs.”

“Maybe you’re right. But, still. I can’t stand the sight of these things. I...I just don’t feel pretty enough with them sprouting on my face.”

Sharena got up from the bed and walked towards the upset young woman, giving her hair a teasing ruffle.

“Silly Justine. Those hairs don’t define who you are. You’re the nicest, bravest, and most prettiest summoner I’ve ever met.” 

“Do you honestly mean that, Sharena? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Justine mumbled.

“Hey! Don’t you know your number one fan by now?!” Sharena scoffed, giving the summoner a light punch on her shoulder.

“Alright, alright, I’m just messing with you. But, really, Sharena. It...it means a lot that you’re always looking out for me. Thanks.”

Justine’s cheeks timidly tinted red as the giggling princess pulled into a tight hug.

“Of course, Justie. After all, what are friends for?”


End file.
